Surgical tables are employed during surgery to support the patient in a position that provides access to internal portions of the patient's body to be subject to surgical procedures. The ability to manipulate the patient's limbs, head and/or torso during the surgery can be limited by the design and functioning of the surgical table. Furthermore, the contact areas between the table and the patient can create pressure points on the patient. During long procedures, these pressure points can create post-operative sores and irritation for the patient.
It is sometimes necessary to reposition the patient during surgery. Such repositioning may involve time-consuming lifting and movement of the patient and placement of pads between the patient and the surgical table. In addition, the areas of contact between the table and the patient may create sores and irritation through friction or rubbing the skin of the patient as the patient is repositioned during surgery.